Wireless and mobile network operators face the continuing challenge of building networks that effectively manage high data-traffic growth rates. Mobility and an increased level of multimedia content for end users requires end-to-end network adaptations that support both new services and the increased demand for broadband and flat-rate Internet access. One of the most difficult challenges faced by network operators is maximizing the capacity of their DAS networks while ensuring cost-effective DAS deployments and at the same time providing a very high degree of DAS remote unit availability.
In order to provide DAS network capacity which is high enough to meet short-term needs of network subscribers in specific locations yet also avoid costly and inefficient deployment of radio resources, DAS network planners prefer to employ DAS architectures and solutions which provide a high degree of dynamic flexibility. Therefore, it would be advantageous for wireless network operators to employ a DAS solution which has a high degree of flexibility to implement dynamic rearrangements based on ever-changing network conditions and subscriber needs. Also, the more future-proof a DAS deployment can be, generally the lower its life cycle cost.
DAS network planners and system integrators employ a wide range of innovative approaches for helping to ensure that a particular DAS deployment is as cost-effective as possible. The types of costs considered by network planners and integrators include DAS deployment or DAS installation cost, as well as operational costs including maintenance costs, emergency restoration costs and network re-arrangement costs. Rearrangement costs are particularly significant for indoor DAS applications, due to frequent changes in building use and facility needs changes. Therefore, it would be advantageous to employ DAS systems and methods which are based on as few DAS transport facilities as possible to minimize installation and/or lease costs and have self-healing capabilities to avoid the need for costly emergency restoration services.
In order to obtain a high degree of DAS remote unit availability, two primary conditions must be satisfied. First, the DAS remote unit itself must be inherently reliable. Second, the transport media e.g., optical fiber, must be very reliable. It is well known that electronic and/or optical connections themselves are a significant root cause of failure or reduced availability in a DAS network. Companies who maintain outdoor DAS networks have reported that a failure of outside plant optical fiber facilities is not as rare as would be desirable. Therefore, it would be advantageous to employ systems and methods which offer higher redundancy and/or self-healing features in the event of failure of a transport media connection.